halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M306 MRAP
The Wayland Engines designed M306 "Boar" MRAP was a armoured personnel transport fielded by the United Nations Space Command and Unified Earth Government during the Insurrection and Human-Covenant war, based on the 21st century Mine Resistant Ambush Protected vehicle developed by the U.S Army during the Iraq war. It was excellent at protecting UNSC marines and staff from Insurrectionist ambushes and roadside bombs and later was heavily effective at resisting attacks from Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft. They often served behind UNSC front lines serving as logistics vehicles or within city centres, clearing roads and punching through Covenant patrols. They made up a majority of Avalon's ground force, largely replacing the planet's M831 Troop Transports with several still remaining in active service. History Insurrection Glastonbury Incident In 2527 the Avalonian city of Glastonbury was hit with a large number of Insurrectionist extremist attacks with the Wayland Armouries headquarters being put into lockdown with fourty Insurrectionist gunmen, twenty-seven former UNSC marines, four former CMA soldiers, two former Counter-Terrorism operatives and five radicalized civilian fighters. The UNSC security forces in the complex were rounded up and executed on an illegal channel broadcasted to all local services, the Insurrectionists demanded the UNSC give up control of the city lest they kill another hostage every hour. Unfortunately the Insurrectionists in a rushed attempt to control the facility established their main base on the bottom floor and, despite reinforced titanium rollers and plexiglass barricades, UNSC counter-terrorism forces drove a M306 Boar equipped with an MG460F/LE through the doors, punching a hole in the facility wall with the grenade launchers effectively disabling the Insurrectionists as counter-terrorism units dismounted and entered through the hole in the wall to subdue them. The whole attack lasted 30 seconds, this was often used as an anecdote for the effectiveness of the vehicle combined with infantry support. Human-Covenant War Design The M306 Boar possesses a top hatch, 4 doors and double doors at the vehicle's aft. The M306 MRAP is equipped with two weapon mounts, a hatch protected mount on the vehicles roof and a mount for a MG460 Automatic Grenade Launcher or a M247H Heavy Machine Gun on each of the vehicle's aft doors. It bears a distinct resemblance to the Cougar MRAP of the 21st century where the vehicle most likely drew inspiration. Variants 'M306/LE-' Holds 4 passengers with a small compartment for detainees, possesses electrical winches, floodlights and a tear-gas dispenser. 'M306TT- '''Top mounted weapon hatch and access is removed with a larger frame allowing for the vehicle to carry an entire squad of twelve. '''M306S-' Top mounted weapon hatch and access is removed with a larger hull, passenger accommodation is stripped to make space for weapons lockers and other cargo. 'M306ME/LE- '''Law enforcement medical extraction model of the Boar, passenger space is stripped down to make space for two medical litters, a lighted workspace and equipment storage. '''M306ME-' Military medical extraction model of the boar. Similar in design to the Law Enforcement variant however possesses four medical litters. 'M306CC-' A model designed primarily for riot crowd control. Driver's windows are reinforced with steel bars. Side hatches allowing for officers or soldiers to fire upon side attackers are built into the vehicle and a MG460F/LE can be mounted upon each side. '''M306SF- '''Model possesses a weapon's locker, radiation-absorbent plating and room for 4 passengers.